


Family Ties, visit from a brother

by cantorahagedoorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bondage (kind of?), College Student Sam Winchester, Criminal Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantorahagedoorn/pseuds/cantorahagedoorn
Summary: Reread Family Ties from YouCantKeepMeDown and this idea kept coming back so I decided to write it down.Someone really wants to have a one on one conversation with Sam.Sam doesn't really mind, but the kidnapping is slightly unnecessary.





	Family Ties, visit from a brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290795) by [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown). 



> This is very heavily based on Family Ties from YouCantKeepMeDown and takes place somewhere between ch 32 and 33.  
> Highly recommend to go read that first, otherwise, you'll miss basically all background information.
> 
> To YouCantKeepMeDown: I really like your work and wrote a thing. Hope you like it.

Sam turns his head towards the sun for a bit. It is a surprisingly nice day today and he suddenly has the afternoon to himself. His class was cancelled due to a police investigation and Lucifer was busy in another part of town.

Not that Sam really minded, the finals were gradually drawing closer and he hadn’t really had a moment to himself since he helped negotiate the peace between the Shurley brothers a couple of months ago.

The cancelling of his courses was a bit strange and the rumours Sam had heard didn’t really make sense. Apparently, someone had set off several pink paint bombs on a couple of places on campus. One of them had gone off in the face of a professor Charlie regularly described as ‘creepy’, which was saying something if you thought about the company they kept.

Anyway, the police had been called and that was where it got a bit weird. Because apparently, they had found evidence of child pornography. It started to look more and more like the paint-bomber had done so explicitly to reveal the frankly disgusting practices.

It reminded Sam of a couple of days ago when there had been a break in where, instead of stealing, the perpetrator had left behind an ungodly amount of glitter and confetti. That investigation had turned up proof of human trafficking. And not the morally grey illegal immigrants kind, but the woman exploiting prostitution kind.

Lucifer had looked somewhat disappointed that he couldn't let some blood flow since the people were currently in custody. To Sam that was just another piece of evidence that his boyfriend did have working morals, and he was kind of hot when he was angry.

It was probably because he was daydreaming about his boyfriend that he didn’t notice the short blond guy with his nose in a map until they ran into each other. All the training with Lucifer had given Sam excellent reflexes, which he used to catch the short dude before he fell over.

“Sorry, sorry,” the blond began, “I didn’t see you there.”

Then he took the time to really look at Sam, “Although I’m not completely sure how I missed an oak tree like you.”

Sam wonders briefly if the guy is really flirting with him and then points at the map, “I take it you’re not a local?”

The blond looks down at his map like he forgot he had it, “You would be right,” he replies, looking back up to Sam with a wide grin, “And I've gotten horribly lost. But you look like you could help me out.”

Sam relents and shows the guy the location he wants to go on the map, which he had been holding sideways.

“You weren’t too far from your mark,” Sam comments.

“Thanks anyway,” the blond said, as he pats Sam on the shoulder. Sam is sure he felt a sharp sting but the bond just keeps talking, “Odin knows that I would have wound up in the opposite part of town if you hadn’t helped me out.”

Sam moves a hand to the shoulder he felt the sting and straightens up. He wants to say something but the movement made him extremely dizzy. Without meaning to he takes an unsteady step to the left.

The blond grabs a hold of him and steadies him, “Careful now, oak tree. We don’t want you falling down. Did you get enough water today?”

Sam is surprised the dude can hold his weight so well, he isn’t exactly light. He also wants to say something but his tongue isn’t cooperating.

“Here,” the blond said, as he opened the door of the car they were standing next to, “Sit down for a moment, you don’t look so good.”

That doesn’t make sense, even to Sam’s now muddled brain. The guy had been walking, not driving, so why was his car here. Sam struggled to keep his eyes open and looks at the blond.

The man still has a pleasant smile and looks utterly relaxed, “A bit of rest might do you good.” The blond comments. Then Sam loses the battle and slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Sam wakes up again he knows immediately that something is wrong. He can feel the rope around his wrists. Careful to not let show that he is awake yet he tests the ropes, they don’t give but they're also not cutting off his circulation. Sam isn’t sure if he likes what that means. The sounds of the room tell him there is someone else in here, but there isn't anything else he can do so he decides to lift his head and open his eyes.

He is slightly surprised he finds himself in a motel room instead of a warehouse. He is sitting in a chair that is placed next to the bed. There is also a table with two more chairs that are probably similar to the one where Sam is sitting in. He can’t see a door from where he is sitting which means it is behind him.

The short blond guy that asked directions, and the incident is coming back to Sam now, is sitting at the table. It looks like he is tying neon pink ribbons around boxes that are only a shade darker than the ribbons. Sam has no idea what to think about them, apart from that he is slightly impressed with the bows the guy can make.

That is about the moment that the guy notices that Sam has awoken and his face lights up. The thing looks genuine and not in the mocking variety, which confuses Sam to no end although he tries not to show it.

“You're awake! Give me a moment to finish this alright,” the blond says “then we can talk.”

Sam stays silent while the blond finishes the last bow on one of the two bigger boxes. Then the man makes his way to over. Sam had expected for him to grab a chair, but the man just dropped down on the bed and pulls his legs up till he is sitting cross-legged. He manages to confuse Sam even further when he proceeds to pull a lollipop from one of his pockets.

“I don’t understand,” Sam starts, for now playing innocent, “Why would you kidnap me? I don’t know anything to talk about that would require kidnapping.”

“That was almost believable, Sam-I-am,” Oh _great_ , the short guy knew his name, “But I know exactly who I have in front of me and I’m very good at doing my homework.”

Sam straightens somewhat in his seat, trying to look more confident, “If that is true than you should know that this isn’t exactly the safest thing to do right?” Sam begins, “And maybe you should introduce yourself, especially since you seem to know my name.”

“I’m going by Loki these days,” The blond replies, “And you don’t have to worry about me Samshine. I just want to talk about some of your accomplishments.”

That doesn’t tell Sam anything about the possible things the guy wants to talk about, although it is most definitely something to do with Lucifer. He stays silent for a bit longer, really taking in the details of his kidnapper for the first time.

He had noticed previously that the guy was on the short side, he also had blond brownish hair and whiskey coloured eyes. He was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. What surprised Sam the most was that his posture was completely relaxed. No one Sam knew did that when his boyfriend was involved, and he was most definitely involved, even Dick hadn’t been relaxed.

“That is a weird way to bring up my last Essay,” Sam replied to the blond, “Although I have to say I was very pleased with the mark I received.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in the whiskey coloured eyes, and Sam had a distinct feeling that Loki was enjoying the verbal game they were playing.

“Oh, I don’t doubt you’re a smart cookie,” Loki said while waving his lollipop around, “But I was referring to the rumours that you had an invaluable role in the peace between Michael and Lucifer.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “What is it to you?” he asked, not sure where the guy was going to this.

“Just curious how that happened,” the guy shrugged, “Because if you had asked me a couple of months ago I would have told you it was impossible.”

“I have my talents,” Sam allowed, “And it's a very stable situation now.”

“I’m glad about that,” the blond commented, “I always did hate the fighting.”

Sam is confused again, he can’t get a read on what the man could possibly want from him.

“How is the rest of the fam doing by the way?” The blond continuous, “Everybody still alive and kicking? And did Cassie turn that wheelchair into a tank yet?”

The use of the nickname for Castiel throws Sam completely off again, “Wait, you know them personally?”

“Off course, why else would I make them thank-you-giftboxes?” The guy starts, then the mischievous twinkle is back in full force, “And speaking about personal, There is one other rumour I’m dying to confirm.”

That is all the warning Sam gets before Loki is suddenly very much in his personal space and the blond has his hands under Sam’s t-shirt. Before Sam can form a decent protest the guy has pushed his t-shirt up to under his armpits. Now, most of his chest is on display and with it Lucifers sigil.

Loki gives a low whistle, “Well he didn’t wait very long until he made it official, did he?”

“I let him do that long before people started to talking about marriage,” Sam replies coldly and Loki’s eyes shoot up from his chest to his eyes. Sam is very sure he sees surprise and, is that approval?

“Oh, I see why he likes you,” the blond comments, “Cute, smart and kinky. No wonder he is possessive.”

Sam bristles a bit at being called cute but chooses to comment on something else, “Now we have established that I have a possessive boyfriend, can you please stop pawing at me?”

Loki looks down at the hand he had still laying on Sam’s abdomen like he had forgotten it was there. He gives a soft squeeze before removing it.

“Don’t worry Samshine. You’re very hot and I’m very pan, but my girlfriend will have my dick on a silver platter if I tapped that without telling her first.”

Sam really doesn’t know what to do with that sentence, “Girlfriend?” He askes in his confusion.

“Yup,” Loki replies with a smile, “Kali. Do you want to see a picture?”

The blond already has his phone in his hand before Sam can string a reply together. And a moment later Sam is looking at a picture of an absolutely gorgeous woman. For some reason, Sam’s brain decides that the woman fits in the category of Hindi and while she is absolutely stunning Sam is also suddenly very sure that she is completely capable of threatening to cut off a guy's dick.

“She is really pretty,” Sam allows, “She around here somewhere?” He askes in the hope of collecting more information.

“No,” The blond replies while he puts the phone back in his pocket, “I didn’t bring her and the others. This is something I wanted to do by myself.”

Sam wonders what ‘this’ is when he remembers something Loki mentioned when he had still been fully clothed.

“What was that about ‘thank you boxes’?” Sam askes curious.

Loki waves his hand in the direction of the pink monstrosities on the table. “Thank-you gifts for Cassie, Luci and a couple of others who survived the entire clusterfuck. It is nice to say thank you to people who kept you from getting blown up,” Loki pauses a moment, and Sam suddenly realises this is the most serious he has seen the guy, “Although I did take my sweet time.”

Sam frowns, he has the feeling he heard this story before…  
Suddenly it clicks and Sam’s memories go back to a conversation he had with Lucifer on their picnic place a little bit after Sam had accidentally gotten kidnapped by Dick. What had Michael said again? _We’re all named after archangels._

“You’re Gabriel.”

Loki, no Gabriel, freezes as soon as the words leave Sam’s mouth. The blond looks at him for a moment, whiskey coloured eyes blown wide from surprise. Then the man relaxes again.

“You really are one smart cookie,” Gabriel says with something of a fond smile, “I’m glad you and Lucifer found each other.”

Then the man checks the time and pulls out a couple of objects, Sam recognizes his phone and its battery.

“Unfortunately, I have a train to catch,” the blond tells him while reassembling the phone and then clearly sents a text, “My brother now knows where you are so you just have to hang on for a bit longer,” Gabriel says before he tosses Sam’s phone on the bed.

Then the blond proceeds to pull a duffel bag out from under the bed and produces a new lollipop. He holds it out to Sam for a moment, “You want it?”

Sam gives the man one hell of a bitchface, “I would rather have you untie me,” he comments dryly.

Gabriel chuckles, “Where is the fun in that?”

Sam just sighs and settles a bit more comfortable in his chair, “And my t-shirt?”

Gabriel just grins and starts to walk where Sam presumes the door is. But when he is next to Sam he pauses for a moment.

“Oh, one last thing,” Sam looks up at him, slightly confused, “I know Lucifer is far deadlier and Michael has more power. But I’m the most creative and the most annoying, so be nice to my brother.”

Sam is kind of speechless and thus doesn’t reply immediately. Gabriel just pats him on his head and goes to open the door.

“Dude!” Sam complains, but all the answer he gets is a laugh before the door closes and locks somewhere behind him. Then he settles in for the wait.

* * *

Sam is not exactly sure how much later it is when he hears a sound near the door. A moment later the lock clicks open and Sam cranes his neck to see who is entering.

He is not really surprised when he sees his boyfriend with a gun and murder in his eyes. The look in Lucifers eyes doesn’t really get any better when he sees the state Sam’s shirt is in.

“Relax,” Sam tells his murderous boyfriend, trying to get him back to normal paranoia levels, “He left shortly after sending that text and he didn’t do anything to me.”

Lucifer narrows his eyes at him, “So you decided to hitch a ride to the other side of town all on your own?”

Sam huffed out a breath, “Alright, I’m pretty sure he drugged me and then tied me up. But that is all honestly. I’m perfectly fine.”

Lucifer glares for another moment but does put the gun away. He then throws a look at the collection of pink boxes before moving over to check Sam over.

“What are those?”

“Thank you gifts,” Sam replies, “They are harmless.”

“Did you see what he put in there?” Lucifers blue eyes focus on Sam.

“No.”

“Then how do you know they're harmless.”

“Because I know whom they're from,” Sam replies, “Your guess, about what is in there, is probably better than mine. You actually know the guy. One of the big ones is for you, by the way.”

“Is that so?” Lucifer says while looking back at the table.

“Yup,” Sam acknowledged, “Now, could you get me out of these ropes?”

His boyfriend sends him a sly smile, “If there is nothing dangerous in those boxes we have time right?”

Sam threw back his head and softly curses his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Lucifer has made his way to the table and is looking at the tag of one of the big boxes.

“You sure we can trust this guy?” Lucifer asks a little more serious.

“Very,” Sam replies and then decides to let his boyfriend stew a bit longer, “I never met him before but it was a short guy with blond-brown hair, whiskey coloured eyes and a bit of a sweet tooth based on the lollipops. Sound like anyone you know?”

“Maybe,” Lucifer replies vaguely while he carefully opens his pink box.

“Well… I’m pretty sure it was Gabriel.” Sam says, then he frowns when he spots the smile on Lucifers face, “I didn’t get that completely wrong did I?”

“Oh, that was most definitely Gabe.” Lucifer allows, “If anything his ‘thank you’ gift confirms it.”

Lucifer is still smiling like the cat that got the cream, “What is it then?” Sam asks, eying the box a bit uncertainly.

Lucifer turns his head to look at him and Sam can recognize that look anywhere. That is Lucifer thinking about what kind of things he can do with Sam.

Sam swallows and Lucifers grin grows wider, then he lifts something from the box. It is a pair of neon pink fluffy handcuffs and Sam turns completely red at the sight of them.

“Please tell me it is not all like that.” Sam all but squeaks, cheeks still burning.

“Oh, there are also some other thoughtful things in here,” Lucifer comments while he puts the cuffs back, “I also saw some throwing knives, for example. But the sex toys are a very Gabriel thing to give.” Then he closes the box and reties the ribbon, although not as fancy as Gabriel did them.

When he was done with the box he made his way back towards Sam to settle in his lap. “Do you have any idea where he went?”

Sam shook his head, “No idea, but probably not in town anymore. He said he had a train to catch.”

Lucifer hummed thoughtfully before turning his full attention back to Sam, “Now, what shall I do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
